


阿绒

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	阿绒

他搁以前就是青楼的大头牌

男人们初见他 就没别的形容

就是漂亮

他很冷的 可长了副甜模样 凶不起来

有一点 严格来说 他有点没职业道德

他不守时的 有的时候会早有的时候很晚

迟到了也不紧不慢 缓缓推开门 面不改色看那人见了自己后 表情从愤怒到舔狗 轻笑一下 坐到床上 脸上没什么悔意 只消说一句

"对不起呀，迟到了"

男人以为他跟他撒娇呢

如果他来早了 就倚在沙发 白腿搭在茶几 慵懒又优雅 

他穿着长长的白T 下面是韩团女星专用黑色超短打底 他会撩起衣服看看自己被紧身底裤包裹的肉感大腿 摸上去 滑溜溜的 他也觉得自己挺骚

有的男人就忍不住直接就着他这姿势拔枪了 粗长的东西在他湿软粘腻的肉洞里插进拔出 捏着他的腰 把着他的胯 掐他的滑软腿肉 野兽似的要把他从沙发上操到地下

有的男人喜欢过度前戏 嘴巴誓要把他全身上下尝个遍 然后和自己的口水相拥 不过这种人还挺温柔的 学着肥皂剧里玛丽苏男主的样子把娇嫩美人横抱起走向大床 漂亮女主的牛奶皮肤被雪白棉被衬得更诱人 掰开他的白腿 更勾魂的还要数那朵美人腿间淡粉的催情花 连花瓣上往下淌的露水都散着幽香

冷艳美人也有立不住牌坊的时候 被操开之后的他就真实得多了 小手记得抓人后背了 小脚也勾上人的腿 眉头一皱 漂亮的眼紧闭着 连羽睫都扑闪扑闪地抖 被吸红亲肿的小嘴巴小狗似的半张 粉红的舌尖要露不露的伸着 他情动的粗重呼吸 吐出的每口热气都附一声甜腻绵长的呻吟

每个比他大的人日了他之后 都更坚定的认为 "他果然还是小孩子"

他们只是无一例外的从浴室出来后看见他赤条条靠在床上 就着一身粘腻抽着烟玩消消乐

还记得有个人哭笑不得问他好玩吗

只见美人又恢复了冷艳 高傲地看了那人一眼 张口还带着叫喊过度导致的沙哑

"要你寡"


End file.
